


"We can't lose each other, we just can't."

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Prompt # 12 - "We can't lose each other, we just can't."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	"We can't lose each other, we just can't."

**12 - "We can't lose each other, we just can't."**

Eddie watched as Buck played with Christopher. They were waiting for Carla to get there so that they could leave for work. Christopher was giggling at something Buck said as Carla came through the door. They both said their goodbye's and hugged Chris tight.

Later that day they were both trapped in a building that had caught on fire. The floor had collapsed and Eddie ended up a few floors down from Buck. 

“Buck, you there?” Eddie asked into the radio. He heard it come to life a few moments later. 

“Yeah. Where are you?” 

“A few floors down. Maybe the second floor. Gonna try to find a way back to you.” 

Buck sighed, “Don’t bother. Too much smoke. The fire is covering this entire floor.” 

“I’m coming to get you.” Eddie stated, **"We can't lose each other, we just can't."**

“Eddie...you need to get out. For Chris.” Buck yelled, “Just go.” 

“He’s right Eddie. Just come out. Chim and another squad will get Buck out.” Bobby said, “I have them handling it.” 

Eddie sighed, refusing to give up he got to his feet and began looking for a way upstairs to Buck. 

“Sorry Cap, but I don’t leave anyone behind.” Eddie replied busting the door to the stairs open. 

“Diaz! This is an order. Do not go upstairs.” Bobby cried. 

Eddie stopped for a moment because he couldn’t disobey a direct order. He groaned and took the stairs two at a time. 

“Sorry Cap. I need to do this.” 

“Eddie...listen to him.” Buck coughed into the radio. 

Eddie heard Buck, but he didn’t respond which forced Bobby to call him a few more times. 

“Buckley?” Bobby yelled, “You okay in there?” 

The team waited for a response. Everyone stopping what they were doing, but when nothing came through they all thought the worst. Eddie reached the floor that Buck was on and rushed inside. He spotted Buck near the other side of the room. Eddie pushed forward and helped Buck up letting him lean against him for support. 

“This is Diaz. We’re coming out.” 

Bobby and Hen rushed over towards the exit so that they could assist. A few moments later Eddie came out with Buck attached to him. Buck was conscious but he had both arms wrapped around Eddie’s neck so he must have felt weak. Once the team checked him out Eddie wrapped his arms around him and he didn't want let go. 

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” Eddie cried, “I need you and so does Chris.”

“I’m fine Eddie.” Buck smiled, but he grabbed Eddie’s waist and pulled him closer. 


End file.
